A Wish of A Lifetime
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: Close your eyes, make a wish and this could last forever, caught by the taste of your kiss. You are a part of me now. [SoraxKairi]&[oneshot]


**Author**: Sorasgirl333

**Title**: A Wish of A Lifetime

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Kingdom Hearts -tear-

**Summary**: Close your eyes, make a wish and this could last forever, caught by the taste of your kiss. You are a part of me now.

---

"Hey Sora..." Two girls waved while winking at the 16 year old as he made his way down the school steps at the end of the school week. His charming deep blue eyes looked at the two girls as he smirked, just walking by. The chestnut brown spikes drooped at the tips in a fashionable manner. Some of his soft spiked hair fell in front of his face, yet still reveled those eyes every girl fell for. Sora knew he was popular with the ladies, along with his best friends Roxas and Riku.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Riku, the oldest out of the boys said. A 17 year old, matured young man leaned against the tree out front of their school with his muscular arms crossed. His jagged sliver hair swayed lightly in the breeze and his bangs moved to the side to show the calm look upon his face. Riku's light green-blue eyes looked from Sora to Roxas.

"I was just asking Namine if she was coming tonight." Roxas said, practically a twin of Sora. His golden spiked hair pushed against his head on the left side and up but slightly dipped on the tips of some spikes as well. Roxas's ocean blue eyes looked up at the older teenager, a smile planted on his face.

"Is she coming?" Riku asked, now interested. Roxas nodded.

"Everyone's going to the shooting star party at the beach. It happens once a year. Everyone gathers around at the beach and watches the meteor shower." Sora shrugged, not seeing what was so special about it. "Obviously Namine will be there."

"Well, tonight usually brings people together." Roxas stated.

"He's right you know." Riku agreed.

"Right." Sora said with an indecisive look. "I better get home and get ready. I'll catch up with you two at the beach. 9:30 right?"

"Yep." Roxas nodded. Sora smiled.

"Catch you two later!" Sora waved as he headed in the direction of his home. He knew that his friends were right. This night always seemed to bring people closer together. Each year, girls would try to hit on him the day of the event so they could hang out with him that night. Sora knows most girls like him, Roxas or Riku. He's not big headed and he's positive of that. Yeah, he likes to flirt, but what guy doesn't at that age? He was so confident around everyone, everyone except for his greatest and closest friend. Kairi.

Kairi was different from most girls. She had a certain charm that attracted Sora like no other girl has before. He loved her cinnamon layered hair that fell just a couple inches below her shoulders. Her unbelievable deep sea blue eyes always caught the light just right, so it'd make them sparkle. Kairi's personality is cheerful, good hearted, friendly, and spunky. She always stands up for people, no matter who they are. Sora loved everything about that girl. They had been best friends for as long as he could remember. She's the only one he can't keep his mind off of and gets nervous around.

Sora walked through the wooden door of his two story home. He made his way up the stairs to his room. He plopped down onto his full sized bed that was still unfixed from that morning. His mind started to wander. How was he going to get Kairi alone tonight?

"Sora! Make sure you do you're homework and clean your room before you leave tonight!" A lady in her late 30's called from downstairs.

"I will Mom!" He called back to her. He sighed heavily as he got up to make his bed. Sora did all the things he had to do on his 'to-do list' before heading downstairs at 9:15. His mother was fixing up the house which she seemed to do often.

"Leaving already?" She asked. His mother looked at him. Sora was wearing a dark blue long sleeved button down shirt with black pants and his black skater shoes. "Oh, don't you like nice." She smiled.

"Thanks mom." Sora smiled walking over to his mother. He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you when I get home." Sora turned and headed out the front door.

"Win Kairi over tonight!" She called as he was closing the door. He stopped dead in his tracks as the door closed completely. Did he just hear her right? Sora shook his head and turned to head down the sidewalk. The teenager walked all the way to Shine Beach which was suited for the yearly event. Once he got there, he was greeted by many other teenage faces.

"Sora! Over here!" A girl with emerald eyes and medium brown colored hair called. Selphie was waving excitedly. She was with all their friends. Namine, a girl with sky blue eyes and light blonde colored hair, was dressed in a light blue dress. Roxas was next to her, along with Riku, Tidus and Wakka. Sora walked over to meet his friends.

"Hey guys." Sora grinned. He looked at everyone. His grinning face soon turned into a confused one. "Hey, where's Ka-."

"I'm right here." A small laugh was heard from behind Sora. He turned to see a girl dressed in a pink outfit right behind him.

"Hey Kai." He laughed nervously. She really did look beautiful tonight.

"Hey Sora." Kairi smiled brightly at the boy in front of her. She had liked Sora forever, as soon as she met him to be exact. He was perfect in every way. All she wanted to do to prove herself worthy, was to kiss him. She wanted to be his first kiss. Kairi just didn't have the guts to tell anyone but Selphie and Namine. What she'd do to be with him.

"Let's go find a spot." Namine said. They all agreed and started to head through the crowd. The three girls took the lead as the boys remained behind.

"Why don't you and Kairi go up to the little hilltop?" Riku asked. Sora had told Roxas and Riku about his crush with Kairi. Sora eyed him funny.

"Uh... why?" He asked.

"So you two can share this moment in a special way." Roxas said.

"You guys are insane." Sora replied. Up ahead of the boys, the girls were having a similar discussion.

"Kairi, go up to the hilltop with Sora tonight!" Selphie said eagerly.

"Oh, heh, I can't do that." Kairi laughed slightly.

"And why not?" Namine asked.

"Good question." She replied. "I just don't have the courage I guess." Both groups were tired of hearing their lame excuses about them being together.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Tidus said speaking up. The girls and the guys looked at him. "Sora, Kairi, can you go save us a spot up over there?" He pointed to the hilltop both groups were talking about just seconds before. "We're going to get drinks and snacks."

"Uh, sure." Kairi replied. Sora nodded. The two started to walk up the stairs to get to the little spot on the hill. The friends watched the two head up the steps before looking at the remaining group.

"They're really blonde aren't they?" Riku asked shaking his head.

"Hey, I take that as in insult!" Roxas said. They all just laughed.

"Okay, let's go find a seat to enjoy the show." Wakka spoke up. The six of them started to walk down the shore.

"Do you think they'll be back in time for the shooting stars?" Kairi asked as they made their way to the top of the flattened hill.

"I don't think they'll be coming back period." Sora answered sitting down on the grassy ground. Kairi laughed lightly.

"I figured that. Does it really take six people to get snacks and drinks?" She smiled. Sora smiled as well. The sky was dark and clear. Perfect night to watch the shooting stars. Sora leaned back, holding himself up with his arms behind him. Kairi sat next to him.

"It's a beautiful night out." Sora stated looking around.

"It sure is. I'm glad I'm here." Kairi said. Sora looked at Kairi who was looking off to the opposite side.

"Same here." He replied. She turned to face Sora who started to blush. Kairi smiled. The two started to talk. Their friendship was great. Innocent and pure. Just young love, not shown to each other.

Soon the commotion on the beach below started to grow quiet, allowing the soft music to reach where the two love birds were. Sora and Kairi both averted their attention to the sky. 'Oh's' and 'Ah's' were heard from the shore as brilliant stars flew across the sky every few seconds. Their tails streamed brightly behind them for just a moment before disappearing. Sora looked over at Kairi who had her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as he felt her shiver a little.

"Thank you." She whispered, still looking up at the sky.

"For what?" Sora asked the young lady in his arms.

"For being here, with me, tonight." Kairi told him. Sora smiled. Maybe tonight would be the night Kairi and him would be together.

"Anytime."He replied. She snuggled with him. He had to find someway to kiss her. Sora had been wanting to kiss Kairi for quite sometime now. He just didn't know exactly how he was going to do it, that is until an idea popped in his head. "Are you going to make a wish?"

"On a shooting star?" Kairi asked looking at him. He nodded. "Okay, as long as you do too." Sora shook his head and closed his eyes, along with Kairi. They faced each other as they both made a wish.

"Close your eyes, make a wish and this could last forever, caught by the taste of your kiss." Sora said in a whisper. Not knowing it, the two of them were just centimeter away from each other.

"You are a part of me now." Kairi finished off. They both placed their lips upon the others. The shooting stars continued to fly high above them as they shared that special moment they both had been waiting for.

**A/N**: I loved this one! This was so cute! XD I really hoped you guys liked it too. Reviews will make me smile.


End file.
